Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Software applications such as word processing applications can be used to create, edit, and/or view information containing text. For example, word processing software, such as Microsoft Word, can be used to create, edit, and/or view documents that include text.
Additional software applications can be used to convert speech to text. These applications can recognize spoken words and generate corresponding text. Some of these applications can provide a voice interface to other applications, such as voice mail systems.